


Ocean Soul

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars AUs [17]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Deal with a Devil, Evil Snoke, Falling In Love, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Merman Ben Solo, Merpeople, Merpeople Skywalkers, POV Ben Solo, Sailor Poe Dameron, Snoke Being a Dick, Snoke Ships It, Sort Of, any similarities between this and the little mermaid are not intentional, not really a little mermaid ripoff, so to speak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: When merman Ben Solo falls in love with human sailor Poe Dameron, he finds that turning to the old exile Snoke may help him and Poe be happy -- but that happiness comes with a terrible price.





	Ocean Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Took the title of this story from the Nightwish song. Great song.

As far as Ben Solo remembers, he’s always known the sea.

He can’t imagine anything else outside the sea, the wide blue expanse full of different color fish, full of different and interesting creatures. There’s said to be land, and there are stories about the Upper World, which vary depending on the creature talking about it. Ben can’t help but be curious about the Upper World, and what goes on up there. Some of the stories sound absolutely terrifying, but others…

Others just sound magical.

***

It’s one day when Poe Dameron’s sailing that he thinks he sees someone.

It’s an odd sight, but he thinks that he sees a young man, bare-chested, soaked with water and seaweed, and Poe watches, amazed. The young man is gone in the blink of an eye, but Poe can’t help but find the image of wet black hair and shining pale skin lingering in his memory long after days pass into nights.

***

When the storm hits, Poe makes sure everyone evacuates and gets to safety. He’s the last to get off the ship, and even swimming towards land, he doesn’t know how much longer he can take it.

It’s then that he sees the same young man. The same young man, with the ink black hair and the gleaming pale skin. He takes Poe’s hand, and leads him to shore.

***

Poe wakes up only to see the face of the young man, and he realizes that it’s the face of an angel. The wild black hair. The almost chiseled features. He looks up into it, and he can’t help but be enchanted.

“Good to see you awake,” says the young man, and even his voice sounds like an angel’s, deep and musical. Appropriate, all things considered. This young man is an angel, at least to Poe.

“You…saved me,” Poe says. “The others…”

“They’re all right,” says the young man. “They’re safe.”

And Poe could practically cry with relief. “Thank you.”

“It is no issue,” says the young man. “I’m Ben.”

“Poe.”

Ben has to leave later, of course, but Poe already has a feeling that the young man — a merman, Poe thinks in astonishment — will leave an imprint on his heart.

***

They meet whenever they can, by the water’s edge, and they talk. They talk about different things — their families, their lives, and Ben asks questions about the Upper World, what it’s like, and Poe asks questions about the sea. And Ben becomes drawn to this man, this sailor, all the while. The way he laughs, smiles, the way he speaks. When he speaks, ordinary words become almost like pure music to Ben’s ears.

They always have to leave, of course, but Ben finds that the young sailor is becoming more wonderful by the day.

***

Poe confesses his love to him one night when they’re by the water’s edge, and Ben is at first shocked, then delighted. No one has thought of him this way before. He’s used to thinking of himself as a creature destined to be alone, and yet this man loves him.

They meet when they can, exchanging kisses and ardent caresses, and Ben supposes that if that’s what it’s like to be loved like this, he doesn’t know if he can have enough of it.

***

Unfortunately, his mother doesn’t agree, or his uncle, and what starts as an argument with Ben’s father vainly trying to mediate the conversation culminates in shouting, accusations, and Ben swimming away with his mother’s words about him being like his grandfather still stinging.

It’s swimming almost blindly out that Ben gets lost. Even swimming in the caverns, he realizes that he’s stuck.

A rustle. Ben realizes he doesn’t even have a weapon on him. He’s effectively shark-meat. Or meat for whatever predator comes along. Still…

“Stay back,” he calls. “Stay back!”

A voice rumbles from the shadows, almost fatherly. “No need for that. I’m certain we both have no desire to do the other harm. Now, come with me.”

Ben swallows. “I can’t see you,” he says, and that’s when the creature comes into the light. He’s a horrifically scarred creature, some sort of shark-man, pale and emaciated, and Ben can’t help but stare.

“You expected a monster?” says the creature, wryly.

“No,” Ben says. He doesn’t know what exactly he expected, actually.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of,” says the creature. “Come with me. We have much to discuss…about you and the sailor.”

Ben nods. He doesn’t know if he can trust the creature, but even so…

He swims into the palace, and it’s a dark place. Not exactly a cheerful place, Ben thinks, and he turns to look at the creature. “You live here?” he says, and he reproves himself for saying such a thing.

“Looks can be deceiving,” says the creature. “This is my abode, as it were, after I was exiled. Enter freely.”

Ben swallows. “Thank you.” Then, “You’re Snoke?”

“Yes.” Snoke says. “Rest a while.”

Ben does, and looks into Snoke’s eyes. They’re blue, blue as the sea itself. And he’s suddenly, very afraid.

“I’ve watched over you for some time,” Snoke says.

“You were watching me?” Ben feels suddenly uneasy.

“To protect you,” says Snoke. “You were a vulnerable young merboy. You wondered who saved you from the great whites when you were a child? It was I.”

“Thank you,” Ben says.

“It is no matter. I merely say it because I know your situation too well. You care for the young sailor, do you not?”

Ben nods.

“And your mother doesn’t approve. Never mind that she is ever the hypocrite, because she herself was born from a merman and a human’s coupling. You too.”

“Why would she disapprove then?” Ben can’t believe it.

“She thinks you’ll turn out like your grandfather. Long ago, when the sea was young, your grandfather fell in love with a human woman. He underwent various sacrifices in order to gain the freedom of them both to love, only for it to come with a great price. You’ll have to do the same.”

“I don’t want to hurt anyone,” Ben says.

“Who says you have to?” Snoke says. “You’ll have to do some ambiguous things, but no good was done without some degree of ambiguity. At least in my experience. You’ll be serving Milara, and you’ll be doing good. Is that not a small price to pay?”

Ben swallows. “But my friends and family…”

“They don’t seem to care much for you,” says Snoke. “But this Poe does. And I also do.”

Ben supposes that Snoke’s right. He nods.

“Excellent.” Snoke smiles as he speaks. “It really is in your best interest, you see.”


End file.
